


The Flu Shots

by WellDoneBeca



Series: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2019 [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Parent Bucky Barnes, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 03:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20383204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: Bucky hated needles. Not only needles but anything that involved doctors and people poking him around. With his past with Hydra, it was easy to understand where it came from, and no one could ever question or insinuate it wasn’t reasonable. However, there’s only one situation where he would ignore his fears and triggers: the health of his daughter. That doesn’t mean she actually understands that, though.Square Filled: Forgiveness (Bucky Barnes Bingo)





	The Flu Shots

Bucky hated needles. Not only needles but anything that involved doctors and people poking him around. With his past with Hydra, it was easy to understand where it came from, and no one could ever question or insinuate it wasn’t reasonable.

However, there was one instance where Bucky pushed his fears and triggers to the back of his mind – ignoring his discomfort and everything that would make him want to run out of the place and never come back: His daughter.

Rebecca was three now, and being so young, it meant that she was still in the age where she’d take shots regularly, and he was one to reinforce that very strongly. He’d seen with his own eyes what life could be like when people couldn’t be protected from things like measles, mumps and polio. The problem was… Well, Rebecca didn’t understand why she had to go to the doctor to get her and take the shots. They hurt a lot, and she hated it!

“Alright,” the blonde doctor smiled to the little girl sat on his lap. “Time for your flu shot, Becca.”

And that’s how his torment of the day began.

The moment Bucky stepped in the house you two shared, Rebecca released his hands and ran from his side to your lap, sniffing while clearly telling you all about the terrible – _ terrible – _doctor’s visit.

Bucky closed his eyes. It hurt him to see her so upset, and right now he was honestly _ lost. _The moment your eyes fell on him, you could see that he was holding his feelings together for as long as he could.

“Honey, can you go to your room?” you offered, caressing her brown hair out of her face. “I’ll be there in a minute. I want to talk to daddy for a moment.”

She nodded still pouting a bit, and ran off with the two of you watching her before turning to one another.

“So…” you raised your eyebrows at him. “How did it go?”

Bucky squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, covering his face with one hand in a mixture of pain and shame.

“It was horrible,” he let his head hang forward just as you touched his face with your hands. “She cried so much.”

You shook your head.

“I could have left work earlier,” you pointed out.

“She hates me,” he affirmed. “She absolutely hates me. I’m the worst father she thinks she could have.”

You held back a smile.

“She doesn’t,” you affirmed, caressing his skin. “She just hates doctors and you took her to one.”

Your husband didn’t answer, and just laid his head on your shoulder when you hugged him tightly.

“Let’s do this,” you moved back, looking into his eyes. “I got her a cupcake on my way back home. You’re gonna get it from the kitchen, knock on her door, explain it to her why you did what you did and give her the cupcake.”

Bucky gave you a surprised look for a moment.

“We are _ bribing _ our daughter?”

You just raised a single eyebrow to him.

“Do you want her to stay upset with you?”

That was enough to convince him, and soon your husband was knocking on the pink door right in front of yours, finding Becca sat on the floor of the room playing with one of the purple cars.

“Baby?” he leant on the door-frame.

When Rebecca turned around, she instantly pouted, and Bucky hid the cupcake behind his back before walking to her mattress and sitting down.

“Can I talk to you?” he asked. “Please?”

The little girl just nodded and he sighed. He didn’t expect to be apologising with her so early in her life.

“I know you don’t like doctors,” he affirmed. “But they are important.”

She just ignored his words, but the father continued speaking.

“When I was a kid,” he said slowly. “We didn’t have shots.”

She turned to him with a curious face, and Bucky just nodded.

“Yeah, and… Lots of people got sick. All the time. And many of them died.”

Becca’s face softened up. She had a bit of comprehension about death, you two never intended to shield her from reality like many parents did, but only filtered it to her young eyes.

“But now we can protect people because of vaccines, and that's why I take you to the doctor. So I can protect you and you won’t get sick.”

She stared at him for a moment, but moved slowly from her place down, climbing to her father’s lap and wrapping her arms around his neck.

“I’m _ sowwy _I was sad with you, daddy.”

Bucky felt like a huge weight was removed from his shoulders, and kissed his daughter’s closer cheek affectionately.

“And I’m sorry for making you sad, Becca.”

She smiled, moving back until she was facing him, and he kissed the tip of her nose.

“I love you,” he declared.

“I wuv you too,” she put her hands on his cheeks, the way she always saw you doing to one another. “Daddy?”

“Yes, honey?” he asked.

“Can I have the cupcake now?”


End file.
